Better Together
by priscilliacullen1918
Summary: Playlist to the story: It's my first try at fan fiction, and this is a lovely story about Natsu and lucy and there journey to admitting their feelings for each other and working out how to be a couple. Warning there might be lemons later. Please review, favorite and follow more to come if you like it :) I don't own fairy tail all right belongs hiro Mashima


Better Together by Priscella Peck a Nalu fanfiction

At the guild: *5:30 pm*

Natsu pov

 _ **Why does she gotta wear such revealing clothes its hard not to stare at her amazing body, god damn she's sexy its so hypnotizing. Every man in here is just pervertedly staring at her as she moves. Why does it make me so fucking jealous that there looking at her like that? She's my best friend, just why am I thinking like this? its so damn confusing. I am seething with anger at the thought of them flirting with her. I could literally rip each one of their limbs off one by one at the sight of it. I need to calm myself down, I feel like I'm going to burst into flames right now. All I can think of right now is taking her away from here and ravaging every inch of her body and making her mine for all the world to know. That way no guy would try to take her away from me. I know she isn't mine yet but she is my best friend. I spend most of my time with her or happy. I don't know if I could be without her ever again, I truly thought I had lost her after the whole ordeal with the infinity clock and then her getting taken during the grand magic games. Well the grand magic games wasn't so bad, she did basically land on top of me competely naked. I even got to grope her boobs there for a second. Even if I got kicked soon after it was worth it for sure. The feelings I felt when I saw future Lucy die in front of me, I felt as if I could have died right there with her. Just Knowing that she could have died right there in front of me broke my heart and surged my need to protect her even more**_ , I grimaced at the thought. _**I'm never gonna let harm come to my Lucy again. It's like something awakened inside of me something that only wants her. I don't mind it much because she's perfect to me in every way. It's not like I only like her body, even though it's fucking smokin' but she is nice, funny, sweet and caring. I care about her a lot it kills me to see her hurt or upset and I would do anything to see that beautiful smile of hers. Oh god that smile of hers, it just makes me act like a complete idiot especially when its coupled with her heavenly laugh. Hearing it just makes my entire day better, it makes me forget all the sadness I've had in my life. The best thing about her though is her scent. She smells like strawberries and vanilla, it is the best thing in the world to me. Lately I've been pulled to her scent more, the need to just be in her bed surrounded by her scent has been overwhelming. Her scent is just so calming, all my cares go out the window and I'm able to relax.**_ I smirked as a blush rose upon my face, _**If she knew the things I was thinking about she would probably give me one of her famous Lucy kicks that would send me flying across the guild.**_

" Yo flame brain, if you keep thinking that hard you're gonna burn the last of your brain cells out", Gray said in a demeaning tone.

"Shut up ice pop, I can think about stuff if I want to!" I replied with anger.

"Fine then, what are you thinking about so hard over there then" he said with a cocky tone as he saw the blush rising on my face.

"N-n-none of your god damn business ." I replied trying to play it cool as i felt the heat fill by face even further.

He smirked and said, "Oh I see you're thinking about her everyone knows you like each other so why don't you just do something about it before you're too late."

I blushed even more, "I-I don't know what you're talking about frost bite."

He smirked and said, "Sure sure so you would mind if I went over there and asked her out then would you."

My blush turned to a face of rage, "You wouldn't dare ask my Lucy out." I said in a low tone almost growling.

"Your Lucy I thought you didn't like her", he replied innocently with a smirk, "Hey L-lu"

"That's it Popsicle dick you wanna go" I said jerking by his shirt not letting him finish.

"Fine ash for brains let's go, ICE MAKE HAMMER!"

I ducked to avoid his attack and said, "Bring it freezer burn, FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

My attack hit him and sent him flying towards a table where Lucy was talking with Levy and Gajeel about our latest mission. She smiled as she spoke of the destruction we caused. As gray smashed through the table Gajeel jumped up with a jolt yelling, "YOU DUMB ASS YOU ALMOST HIT LEVY AND BUNNY GIRL!". The girls groaned knowing that all hell was about to break loose. Gajeel leapt towards the other slayer as Lucy Sighed,"Not again" in a frustrated tone with a hint of amusement in her voice. I got distracted by Lucy's smile as she escaped from the chaos about to occur and was knocked into another table by Gajeel with another group of guys who joined the fight. Gajeel smirked noticing that Lucy distracted me and said, "You know you shouldn't get distracted in a fight you started salamander!"

I slightly blushed and said," shut up metal head" ,as we duked it out I saw the entire guild erupt into a giant brawl all while Mirajane and the other girls watched from behind the bar All of them seemed amused with the chaos Lucy seemed to be focused onto me I beamed with excitement and went all out against Gajeel as I knew she was watching though she'd never admit it, I smiled at the thought as I sent Gajeel back 10 feet destroying what tables were left in our way with my fire dragon's roar.

Lucy's POV

 _One thing I could say is Natsu loved to fight and he was damn good at it. I always loved seeing him fight you could always see his muscles highlighted with sweat from the swift movements he had to do to counteract the punches that were coming his way. He had gotten a lot stronger lately ever since the grand magic games and seeing future me die. I have never seen him so upset and angry it was so touching and it made me realize how much he cares about me as a friend, I just wish it went further than that. My feelings for him are getting harder to hide. I don't want to avoid him he's my best friend, it would look so suspicious plus I love being around him. I don't even mind that he keeps sneaking into my bed anymore. It was weird at first but now it's starting to feel weird if he isn't there. God why does he to be so fucking hot?_ _This wouldn't be an issue if he wasn't so hot, caring, funny and sometimes even sweet. A blush rose on my cheeks as thoughts ran through my head about all the times he has saved me and the things he's done to cheer me up._ Levy noticed and chuckled when she asked, "whatcha thinking bout' there lu-chan?" smiling the whole time.

"n-n-noth-nothing that interesting levy" I replied flustered.

"Are you sure you're blushing brighter than Erza's hair, Are you sure your not thinking about Natsu." She saw my blush turn even brighter and giggled.

"M-m-m-maybe I am so what." I felt my face getting hotter.

"You're finally realizing your feelings for him aren't you?" She questioned her best friend.

Looking stunned I replied, "What do you mean by finally?"

"Well the entire guild knows you too are totally into each other. It seemed like you two were the only ones that didn't since you too were to dense to realize it"

"I really don't think he thinks of me in that way, he doesn't have a single romantic bone in his body he doesn't even think of women in that way. Do you know how many times my clothes have fallen off around him and he hasn't reacted in any way at all."

"Lu-chan you know that doesn't mean shit right? You should see the way he looks at you across the room and you know how protective of you he is doesn't that say something to you? He even uprooted an entire tree just so you could see the cherry blossom tree that you had so badly wanted to but couldn't because you were sick. He looked miserable that entire time he was there with out you. Both of you have been too dense to see any of it. He is your best friend and only smiles that big when you are near and knows your watching him. You know he would do anything to cheer you up, to see you smile or laugh. He really cares about you, Especially when you guys fight. He gets super aggressive if the enemy even threatens to hurt you and your the only one who can calm him down from hurting himself and being rash and reckless."

Lucy smiled weakly, "Yeah sure whatever, he just does that stuff cuz' he's my friend, Thanks anyway though" as I said standing up.

Levy and I looked up together and saw that the fight was dying down and Natsu was standing on top of a pile of guild members smiling wildly with his arm bent holding the back of his head and said, "Hey Luce, wanna go on a job I need some food money and I know you need some rent money"

"I don't know last time you basically destroyed the entire town and most of our reward money went to the repairs." I said looking pale at the thought of the damage.

He hopped down and came towards me and said, " Pretty please Lucy I promise you I'll choose a job where I can't destroy anything, and if I do I promise I'll do anything you want for an entire week" he whimpered with the biggest puppy dog eyes physically possible.

I thought of all the possibilities that I could make him do for an entire week. I looked at him attempting to be cute and replied, "Fine, but if you destroy anything and I mean anything you belong to me for an entire week and you will be at my mercy and I PROMISE I will not go easy on you." I saw levy smirking from the corner of my eye so I elbowed her to make her stop but she just giggled.

"Thank you sooo much lushhhi its always more fun when we go together." He smiled and grimaced at the thought of the punishment, Lucy could be scarier than erza when she wanted to. He ran over to the request board to choose a job for the two of them to do.

Levy smirked towards me, "A whole week I wonder what you are going to make him do for you" as a blush rose up on my face.

"Shut up I didn't mean it in a perverted way, I meant it in other NON pervy ways levy." I spoke frantically while blushing but quietly so natsu wouldn't hear me with his super hearing.

"Sure you didn't that's why you're currently furiously blushing , Just don't get to rough with him Lu-chan" she smirked.

"Just shut up please levvvvy" I said as my face got redder

Natsu POV

 _ **I know I heard what I thought I heard now all I gotta do is prove to her that I can be romantic. I need to choose the perfect job for us to do together and make sure happy goes on a job with Carla and Wendy. Then I can deploy my plan to make Lucy mine so no other man can take her away from me.**_ "Let's see here this one is fighting a monster, this one is finding a special plant and this one is providing security at some fancy party hmmmm" _**I'm never good at fancy parties but I do love seeing Luce getting dressed up. This monster one is way to dangerous for me not to destroy something but it does pay well and I guess it wouldn't be to hard to be at Luce's beck and call for a week especially from what I overheard her and levy talking about. The one with the plant seems the most promising. Its in a not so dangerous Forrest and the plants rather rare so it might take a week to find and it would be the perfect location to show her that I really do like her HELL that I love her.**_

"Luuucccee, I found the perfect job, I promise I won't screw it up It's a pretty easy and well paying job too" I said with a giant grin on my face trying to hide my smirk. when I walked over to her I noticed her face was kinda red like she was feeling kind of hot. "Lucy are you feeling okay? your face seems kinda red and you feel really hot." I said as I moved closer to her face to inspect it and it seemed to get redder. God I wish I could just kiss her right now but I gotta do this right to prove I can be romantic. I sighed.

"Y-yes natsu I'm fine just don't get your face so close to mine it looks like were kissing"

"Are you sure? cuz your face is kinda red" I realized she was blushing, hmm... she and levy must have been talking about it again, I smirked.

" Yeahh I'm fine its just kinda hot in here. That job seems fine just approve it with Mira and we'll head out tomorrow to complete it." her face returned to normal as I ran off to approve it with Mira. I closely listened to her conversation with levy as I went over to Mira.

"Levy please don't start I know you think he likes me more than a friend but he doesn't. If he did he would have done something by now." I heard lucy saying almost depressed.

"Fine lu-chan you know I'm speaking the truth, you're just in denial but fine I'll quit But you know He looooovvvvves you!" she said in a happy like tone.

I just smiled at the conversation because everything levy said was completely true. I was going to prove it to her this week. I know I'll make her happy if I do this right and I gotta do this right."Hey Natsu what are you smiling about?" Mira asked knowingly

"Oh nothing just thinking about stuff, here's the job me and Lucy are going on could you approve it for me pretty please" I smiled

"Just you and Lucy, no Happy this time" she knew what I was planning

"No, he wants to try and win Carla over, So he's gonna go on a mission with them." I smiled almost too excited, I almost couldn't contain myself.

"Okay just make sure you and Lucy be careful, the woods can be kind of dangerous." She said in an almost too innocent kinda way and smiled. She definitively knew what I was planning.

"I always am careful when it comes to Lucy you know I'd never let her get hurt" I said proudly Mira giggled at the way I said it.

"Okay you've been approved Like I said just be careful" she smiled sweetly

I heard the girls shushing each other and giggling as he came back over. "Mira approved, the job we head out tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me I think I'm gonna head back to my apartment so I can get ready for the mission and relax before we head out" she smiled so beatifully I almost kissed her right there I started to blush but I managed to hide it.

"Okay let me walk you home it's kind of dark out and your never careful beside the river" I said not wanting to leave her yet but still genuinely worried. She can be so carefree sometimes.

"Fine, But your not stealing my bed tonight you can sleep in your own bed tonight" she said in a firm tone.

"But Luuuceee your bed is sooo comfy and I've never said you couldn't be in the bed with me that's all on you" I said a smirk lining my face as I saw the blush brushing her face as she stomped out I heard the giggles of mirajane and levy talking about how me and Lucy were so perfect together. looked back and smiled at them with a blush on my face which made them squeal in excitement.

"Hey Luce wait up for me I'm sowwwy I pwomise I'll be a good boy" I gleefully smiled running after her.

"Natsu you can be so childish sometimes" she said as a smile creeped on her face as she started to laugh.

"Yeah but you know you love it plus I may be childish but I am a pretty great best friend" I smiled towards her.

"Yeah I guess you can be, you'd be a better one if you didn't break into my house so much though or at least use the door sometimes." she said playfully pushing me to the side.

"You just don't know how fun it can be going through the window can be is your window unlocked Luce?" I replied

"yeah it is wh-yyyyyy NNATTSUU! PUT ME DOWN" she yelled as I scooped her up and put her on my back as I raced towards her apartment.

"I am showing the fun way to get into your apartment relax and hold on tight you wouldn't wanna fall." I said as she gripped me tighter and started to giggle while I smiled back at her. She relaxed and started to laugh even more.

"I guess this isn't so bad you better get used to this because if you destroy anything this is close to what you'll be doing with me." she smiled and laughed.

"I told you it wouldn't be bad and hold on real tight here I can't hold on to your legs here make sure you wrap them tight around my waist okay" I said as I felt her hot breath against the back of my neck. As she started to wrap her legs tighter around my body. I waited until she was secure and said "You ready" I smiled my special smile for her.

"As I'll ever be Natsu",When I heard those words I started to scale the wall, as I did she giggled and held me. I reached the top and opened the window and hopped in.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" I smiled as she laid back on the bed and giggled.

"It was pretty fun but that doesn't mean it isn't rude to just break into my house" She chastised me while still smiling.

"You know you'd miss it if I just stopped breaking in" I stuck my tongue out at her and smiled at her.

"Whatever, anyway what is this mission about and how long is it gonna take?" she smiled quickly changing the subject.

"Well we gotta find some rare plant for a client who needs it for a potion. I think it should take about a week to find it, we should be able to get a hotel and go searching through the woods in the morning. It will take a little longer because happy is going on a mission with Carla and Wendy, he's really trying to impress her so I told him that he could go with them. I knew we could handle this mission alone." I smiled at her with a slight smirk.

"A-a-alone, okay sounds good to me where is the mission though?" she stuttered trying to hold back a blush.

I smiled, "I didn't mention that the client lives in hargeon and the plant should be in the forest there, I wanna get there pretty quickly so we'll have to take the train there, Once we arrive we need to get settled into the hotel, afterwards we'll go meet the client and rest the first day and we can get straight to it the morning after."

"Sounds like a plan, now get out of here I wanna take a bath and pack for the mission."

"Lussshhhii can I stay here a little longer? I promise I won't bother you I just don't wanna go home yet happy is staying at wendys and I'll be lonely pweaaase" I sat there pouting,"I'll even help your pack you stuff pweeeease."

"Fine you can stay but do not touch any of my clothes, you will burn them and don't tell me you won't because you have done it multiple times before so you better not okay."

"Thank you lussshhhi, I promise I won't burn any of your clothing." I replied gleefully.

Lucy POV

 _Natsu is cute when he is playful like that, he reminds me of a little boy wanting to play, I thought as I walked to the bathroom to fill the bathtub with my bath salts and took off my clothes and put them in the basket. I loved the smell of my strawberry and vanilla it reminded me of making cakes with my mom when I was younger. It always made me happy when I smelt it in the bath. I watched the salts dissolve and I stepped in the bath and just melted away all my worries. I just sat in the bath and thought about how I was gonna handle this situation of being alone with Natsu for an entire week. Hopefully we find the plant sooner than later. Hargeon, it's been a while since I've been there. The last time we went there was when we stole that S-class quest and I got the gate key for Sagittarius. I had such a fun time, we do make some great memories when we are together. Natsu gives me such power and bravery just when I'm around him, I just feel like we could take on the world and nothing could stop us. He has given me the confidence to become the gutsy and strong wizard who will never give up. I wonder what he's doing out there? He probably is sleeping like a baby on my bed like normally. I have such a soft spot for him, it's so hard to tell him no to things. Especially when he pouts it makes him the cutest person ever when he does that._ I smiled softly at that thought. _Honestly him carrying me was fun on the way here, and he is so muscular. So I definitely did not mind holding on to him tight. He was so warm, I don't mind him in my bed to often either cause he is like my own personal heater. It does make me relax a little bit more when he was here I felt protected. Maybe I can get him to dry my hair when I get out I mean its the least he could do for me after he has broken into my house so much. I guess I should get out of here soon before I fall asleep,_ "SHIT!" _I can't believe I forgot my clothes and I don't even have a towel in here. I can't believe I was so dumb. I only have two choices one go out there quickly grab a towel and hope he is asleep on my bed or two call him in here to bring me a towel and hope he doesn't see to much. I guess option two is the best of the choices,_ "ughh whyy did i do that?" I questioned myself, "Natttttsuuuuu can you come in here and please don't peek? I forgot my clothes and towel out there, soo please can you bring me a towel pretty pleease?" I said while starting to blush at my stupidity.

Natsu POV

"Natttttsuuuuu can you come in here and please don't peek? I forgot my clothes and towel out there, soo please can you bring me a towel pretty pleease?" She sounded cute and embarrassed.

My face was red at the thought of Lucy yelling for me naked. _ **I have to control myself I don't want her thinking that I'm a huge pervert. God why does this have to happen now**_ I was shook out of my thought by her voice,"Natsuuu pleasse I'm starting to get all wrinkly and the water is getting cold.

"I could warm the water for you" I whispered with a smirk, wishing I could say it louder, "Y-y-yeah Luce, where did you have your towel?" I said trying to hold a blush back as my mind began to wander to darker and pervier places.

"I think I had it by the dresser, please hurry I'm starting to get c-c-co-cold" she said while stating to shiver.

"Okay Luce I found it I'm coming in" I said as I opened the door and saw a shivering blonde holding her self to stay warm. _**I just want to scoop her up right now and just throw her on the bed and ravage every inch of her cold flesh. Thirty seconds in my arms and she could be fine but I know I can do that right now at least,**_ I smirked. "Luce your freezing why didn't you call for me earlier?" I scolded as I looked away and held out her towel for her.

"I-I-I wa-a-a-s embarrassed and I felt kinda dumb for forgetting my towel." she said as she wrapped the towel around her and started to blush while still shivering.

"Luce you know you don't have to be embarrassed when you're with me" I smiled sweetly towards her. "Now come here your gonna get pneumonia if you dint warm up soon so let me dry your hair, at least you'll feel a little warmer that way and I know I won't burn your hair I've done this for you a couple times before anyway." I told her as she blushed and stood in front of the mirror while I ran my fingers through her hair. _**I loved the way she smelled it was the best smell on earth especially when she just got out of a bath the scent was intoxicating.**_

"Thanks Natsu I'm already feeling better with you just being in here with me, You just seems to radiate heat, N-n-not that I'm calling you hot or anything its just that y-y-y-ou just k-k-inda... you know what I'm trying to say" she sounded completely flustered and blushing madly.

I chuckled and said, "Yeah I know what you mean Luce, there you're all done and the rest of you seems to be pretty warmed up to." _**she can be so cute sometimes.**_

"Now let me find clothes and get changed okay" ,She smiled sweetly towards me.

"Okay I'm kinda hungry so I'm gonna grab something from your fridge" I ran to the kitchen suppressing my need to see see her naked.

"Just don't eat all my food and save some of the fish in there for happy"

"You got it Lucy! Do you want anything to eat I can try and make you some food while you get dressed"

"Sure but nothing involving fire you remember last time you almost burned down my entire kitchen" I smiled sheepishly not sure if she was gonna get angry I sighed as she left the room.

"Hmmm what can I make for us that doesn't involve fire... I got it I'll make us sandwiches, that l don't think I can mess that up. Let's see what ingredients does she have I see bread, cheese, ham, turkey, hot sauce, and peppers for me of course that should be good." I started happily preparing the food and just got finished when she walked into the room in a red t-shirt and pink shorts. She looked so hot in them I just couldn't help my self from staring at her as she walked towards the plate with her sandwiches on them. I straightened up hoping she didn't see me staring and said, "I made sandwiches and didn't burn anything or break anything" I said proudly.

"Who knew you could do that and they taste really good", She said teasingly sticking her tongue out at me as she started to eat her sandwich.

"I told you before I can make a pretty good sandwich, I think they taste better with hot sauce and peppers though but your pretty much the biggest wimp ever when it comes to spicy food you weirdo." I stuck my tongue at her playfully while eating my sandwich.

She playfully pouted and said "It's not like I was raised by a dragon and basically eat fire like you, so what I like sweet things, better so to me you're the weird one." she smiled teasingly towards me.

I pouted as I said "Whatever you know you love being around my weirdness."

"Well you are my best friend, why wouldn't I like being around you? Except when you break in at least." she laughed

"On that note I have to go pack for our mission I'll pick you up here in the morning so be ready" I said as I left through her bedroom window.

 _ **That was fun**_ I thought as I left her apartment. _**I can't wait to show her how I feel about her now how should I do it. I know I'll ask levy she knows Lucy better than I do at least with the girly stuff, I wonder if she's still at the guild.**_ I ran into the guild and went up to mirajane and said, " Is Levy still here?"

"No she just left to go home why do you ask?" she inquired curiously.

"I just gotta ask her about something" I smiled

"Well you should be able to catch her if you leave now"

"Thanks Mira, I will see you when I get back from me and Lucy's mission." I yelled as I left the guild

At the girls dorm outside levy's window *9:00 pm*

I stood outside levy's dorm throwing pebbles at her window til she came up to it and said, "Gajeel is that you?" I laughed as she blushed when she realized it was me.

"Nope just plain old Natsu, could you let me in? I gotta talk to you about Lucy" she smiled and said "Sure come on up."

I hopped up to the window and into the room and she said "So what do you gotta talk to me about Lucy?"

"Well I like her a lot, like more than a friend and I'm always thinking about her and I-I-I think I might love her. so I want to tell her my feelings on this next mission since it's the place we first met. I thought it would be sorta romantic but I have no idea what to do since I've never really felt like this before and I don't know how to be romantic." I rambled on and on and started to blush as she giggled in excitement.

"I am so excited for you too, she's gonna be so happy when you tell her" she squealed finally calming down, "Now first you should probably get her some sort of jewelry, something pretty and small also you should tell her how you feel then, that will be the perfect moment to do that and you should just speak from your heart to her and everything should be fine."

"How will I know what to get her? I don't want to get her something that she'll hate" I said with a nervous look on my face.

"Natsu she will love anything you give her as long as its from your heart." she gently smiled at me trying to reassure me.

"Okay! Thank you so much Levy, I know what to do now and please don't tell anyone I came to you." I said as a blush rose on my face.

"Don't worry Natsu I won't, your secret is safe with me."

"Later Levy, tell Gajeel I said hi and I guess you could tell him cuz he's gonna be wondering why it smells like me in here." she blushed

"How do you know he's on his way here?"

"I smell him he's almost here so later Levy make sure you two use protection", I smirked at her as I jumped out the window.

Lucy's POV *9:30 pm*

 _Now I can finally relax I write some more of my novel or I could if I could quit thinking about that idiot. Why does he have to be so cute especially when he was drying my today. I was such a doof I can't believe I got so flustered, he must think I'm a complete idiot. Hopefully he didn't think too much into it, he can be dense sometimes, he probably didn't even notice. Its kinda lonely with no one here_ , "Oh I know I'll call Plue, Open gate of the Canis Minor Nikora. Oh I need to pack I'll have Virgo get my clothes together. They can keep me company for a little while. Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Pun pun"

"Plue come here I haven't called on you in a while I've been so busy with battles lately."

"Do you need to punish me princess?"

"Ughhh no Virgo why do you gotta be so weird? I need you pack some clothes for me I'm going on a mission for a week with Natsu."

"Of course my princess, I will prepare your clothes for you." she replied as she went off to my room to begin packing.

"Plue, what am I gonna do with her sometimes" I smiled lovingly down at plue as I cuddled him on the couch. I set him down and just watched him dance and chase little dust bunnies in the air.

"Princess, where will you be going so I can pack accordingly."

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot, it's in Hargeon."

"Thank you Princess, If I'm not mistaken that is the place where you first met Mr. Natsu"

"Oh yeah I guess it is Virgo"

"So it is a romantic mission then? You and are finally together, Princess?" She replied making me blush.

"N-n-no we are just friends" I replied completely flustered

"I'm Sorry Princess, Punishment?"

"NO VIRGO No punishment! Just please finish packing for me", I said completely exhausted.

"Pun Pun" I giggled at Plue who was still dancing and playing around.

"Oh Course Princess" She said as she smirked and went back to packing.

"Plue you are the only one I can talk to sometimes" I smiled down at Plue.

"Pun pun pun" He said as he wobbled over to me.

I picked him up and hugged him tightly." You're so cute Plue!"

"Everything is packed for you Princess do you need any other assistance?"

"No that will be all for now Virgo thank you for packing for me." I watched as she disappeared

"Plue you are the only normal spirit I have." I said as I yawned

"Pun pun pun"

"I think I'm gonna head to bed Plue I gotta big mission ahead of me in the morning" I yawned as he disappeared back to the spirit world.

As I headed to bed exhausted after the long day I laid my head on my pillow that smelled like a mix of burning wood and sweat. "Natsuuuu" I said faintly as I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
